


Signs of aging

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Winchesters were reminded that even they are only human</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs of aging

Sam heard a yelp of horror out of the bathroom and went to see what had happened. His brother stared in the mirror, shock all over his face. "What happened, Dean? What's the problem"  
At first the older Winchester didn't say anything, still transfixed on his own picture in the mirror. When he finally said something it didn't help Sam much at first. "I can't believe this is happening. I'm not that old! Sam,"  
He looked back to Sam, the devastiation clear in his face. "I have a grey hair, Sammy. I'm too young for grey hairs!"  
Now that Sam knew what he was looking for and after coming nearer he saw it: one single hair just above his temple. No, not really grey, it was more devoid of color than anything else. Had Dean not reacted like that and indicated clearly where the problem was, Sam would have never seen it on his own. He watched his brother for a moment and managed not to say anything nasty to something as unimportent as a single grey hair. It mattered to Dean. Considering Dean had never expected to live as long as he did, this was a big thing. No reason to make it harder on him.  
"It's Okay Dean, you can't even see it." "Can't see it? Can't see it? I'm practically a senior now!"  
This was not the way to get Dean down. He could try going the opposite direction. "You are not a senior. You look... distinguished. And don't you think that if someone had a right to go a bit grey, it would be you after everything that happened?"  
Dean snorted. Sam tried to imagine his brother grey around the edges. He would probably wear it well.  
Dean took a deep breath and tried to ignore it. He never expected to get to this point so he wasn't prepared for it, for everything it represented.  
Sam needed an argument that spoke to his brother. "I thought women didn't care for hair color. What about George Clooney? He's grey." Dean perked up at that reminder.  
His last look in the mirror went to his whole face, not the laser-focused area of before. Sam was right, it wouldn't matter:  He could live with this. He was still Dean Winchester!


End file.
